deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team JNPR Battle Royale
'''Team JNPR Battle Royale '''is a What-if? Death Battle. Introducing a Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos And Lie Ren. Description Team JNPR Battle Royale, Who would Win? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Johnston) Boomstick: The JNPR team, one of the most sympathetic Beacon Academy teams after the RWBY Team. So we had the bright idea of making a Battle Royale, because you know RWBY already have one. Wiz: Jaune Arc The Princess Leader (Jejeje) Boomstick:.... Nora Valkyrie The Girl with a lot sugar Wiz: Pyrrha Nikos...... Boomstick...... The two embrace and begin to cry . Boomstick: And Lie Ren The Emo of Group He Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Boomstick: That means that there is minimum possibility Pyrrha....... Wiz....... The two embrace and cry again. Jaune Arc (cues Jaune Arc-Theme) Wiz: A good team needs a strong leader , brave able to face the problems and mainly build trust. Boomstick: That's the opposite of Jaune , but if someone really funny. Wiz: Jaune comes from a family of Heroes. Boomstick: His grandfather and father were great hunters , that should keep the legacy in Beacon . Wiz: Although he cheated to enter. No need to mention that the problems came gradually. Boomstick: And so, the braggart Cardin Winchester knew the news , used to Jaune for foul play, and had threatened to tell all the manager if he did not. Wiz: But after a talk with Ruby and an inopportune attack of a Grimm everything worked out. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3-Captain America Theme) Boomstick: After what happened with Grimm. Jaune received special training in the hands of his partner Pyrrha , to improve their combat style . Wiz: Jaune 's main weapon is the Crocea Mors . This weapon is a family heirloom that was used by his great great grandfather . Boomstick: It is an ordinary sword. But Jaune also has a shield for defense is retractable , can be small and keep it in your pocket very versatile. Wiz: Jaune also has a lot of Aura. Boomstick: Jaune is the New Ken Masters? Wiz: No, The Aura is a manifestation of the soul in RWBY with it the user becomes stronger and stronger , and able to heal their wounds. Boomstick: So why it is called Aura ?, Why not ?, or Soul Power Soul Curaga ?. Wiz: Nobody knows. Continuing , the Aura also allows the user to use the Semblance . Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Let Me continue , the Semblance is a single power that has a hunter, the semblance usually matches the personality of its user, therefore every semblance is different in each person. Boomstick: And what the Semblance of Jaune ? Wiz: Debatable , but apparently it is a shield that protects it from attacks. Boomstick: Jaune certainly characterized by its leadership. Too bad not to mention many feats. Wiz: Not to mention that despite being the leader, is the least that aids in physical proesas . Also their lack of experience put him in bad situations . Boomstick: Still it is a very funny guy . And I hope that in Volume 4 perform revenge against Cinder for ..... Wiz: BOOMSTICK NO!, Jaune is based on jeanne of Arc And she died burned. Boomstick: And?! Wiz: Pyrrha, Aquiles, Arrow. Boomstick: Oh. Jaune: I promise Pyrrha , be stronger, not let anyone attack me back. I attacked him from behind. TOSHIKI: Jejejejeje you didn't see that coming? Jaune: No Nora Valkyrie (Cues Boop-(Nora Valkyrie Theme)) Boomstick: A team need someone strong. The Breaker typical that can end the heavyweights that nobody else can , fortunately the JNPR have someone with those characteristics ..... Nora Valkyrie Nora Valkyrie: I'm the queen of the castle..... I'm the queen of the castle Wiz: Not long Nora 's past is known . It is apparently an orphan with Ren , and at one point entered the Beacon. Boomstick: But no matter his past , as in the now in the team JNPR . Being the strongest team , I mean look what you can do with a watermelon . (Nora strikes to Yang , sending the air) Boomstick: Bulleseye (Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3- Deadpool Theme) Boomstick: Nora 's weapon is undoubtedly the most amazing of all JNPR . This is the Magnhild , which is a version for children Mjoinir. Wiz: The Magnhild, It has the shape of a hammer , but it's more than that. You can also take the form of a grenade launcher. Boomstick: Wait you telling me that a hyperactive child has a grenade launcher ?, Who was the genius in giving a child a grenade launcher ?. Wiz: In RWBY everything is possible Boomstick . Boomstick: Even Ash win a league Pokémon? Wiz: No. Back to the subject in form of hammer, Magnhild has enough force to send Jaune Arc to another segment of a stone, and allows Nora propel through the air . Boomstick: Besides Nora also the use of the reaction force of the hammer shown to accelerate its flight through the air . Making more powerful attacks . Wiz: In his grenade launcher form, Magnhild is more powerful . Freeing grenades with electric shocks, even releasing six at a perfect time against air targets . Boomstick: Nora also has to Aura heal minor injuries during combat. Besides its Semblance it is the best ever. It is free electric shocks to your muscles to make it more than it is already . I give my money to Nora . Wiz: Nora showed more than one of being a support for your team and a nightmare for his enemies. He was able to contain a giant scorpion only with brute force . He lifted a weight of 2,000 ib . In addition to sending Yang to fly for two minutes. Boomstick: With Fucking Watermelon. Although Nora is no stranger to failure. Its interactive personality is your greatest weapon as his weakness for being very distracted. She also relies on brute force and without any strategy but who needs one . You have a grenade launcher hammer handles everything . Nora: Boop! Pyrrha Nikos Boomstick: Once upon a powerful mutant who planned to destroy humanity with his magnetic powers . But a woman belonging to the group of soldiers Freelancer got in his way, after an epic battle , alcohol and lots of action in bed, was born nine months after Pyrrha Nikos . But her parents had a reputation to uphold and put up for adoption. Wiz: Your story is incredibly bad Boomstick: Envious (cues Shine-(Pyrrha Nikos Theme)) Wiz: Ignoring the issue of Boomstick . Pyrrha Nikos grew gaining a reputation in the Sanctum Academy to win the tournament four times earning the nickname " Invincible girl." Boomstick: And become the mascot of a brand of cereal Pyrrha: Although it was a bad idea. He was accused for not being healthy for children. Boomstick: Oh please. Later he entered the Beacon where he meets his love interest and both ended Jaune Arc ....... In JNPR team . What ¡?, tell me that they two will kill ?. Wiz: Boomstick calm down , really this is a dramatic turn for battle , but still must continue . (Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3- Wolverine Theme) Wiz: Pyrrha Nikos is the most experienced team . Thanks to his previous training in Sanctum . Boomstick: Pyrrha is skilled in close combat, making defeating several people at once . Wiz: Pyrrha Nikos has two weapons. Milo and akouo . Milo can be a spear, a rifle and Xiphos . Boomstick: A what?. Wiz: A small sword of ancient Greece . Boomstick: The shield is akouo and is just a simple shield. Wiz: Yes. But that gives greater versatility Pyrrha . His shield akouo is able to withstand attacks Grimms giants, even works as a platform for Nora to rise. Boomstick: We know in advance that Pyrrha has aura so we live with his portrayal. They remember who your father ?. Magneto: Exepcional! Wiz: The semblance of Pyrrha allows you to control magnetism. That gives Pyrrha greater freedom to control the elements of their environment as long as they are of metal. Boomstick: Like millions of cans directed a catgirl . Wiz: Pyrrha exploits are mentioned. He won four times the mistral tournament. He defeated several tens of Grimms , all CRDL team . In addition more like killing Penny. Boomstick: Damned. Although Pyrrha despite its reputation of the " invincible girl " is not all. Pyrrha has the same limitations with the aura that others ....... you say it Wiz , I can not . Wiz: I can not either..... Boomstick: We must be strong ... we'll do it together. Wiz: On the count of three. Wiz And Boomstick: Three, two, one. He died in the hands of Cinder Fall ! Wiz And Boomstick They get to mourn in a fetal position . Boomstick: That would not have happened if it were a bloody Pyrrha their weapons and powers as Raiden!. Wiz: Pyrrha be more like Monsoon. Boomstick: Shut up! ( Boomstick knocks Wiz) Boomstick: Will train still Charizard , Blaziken and Delphox so that does not happen again . Pyrrha: I'm Sorry Lie Ren (cues Lie Ren-Theme) Wiz awake Wiz: What happened? Boomstick: ...... A mutant rat attacks you. Wiz: ...... No matter. Continuing with the analysis. A team needs someone to be stealthy and fast. Easily able to defeat enemies. Boomstick: In the Computer JNPR that person is Lie Ren. Since her story is the same as Nora go with his powers. Wiz: Ren is an expert in martial arts. is also someone very agile, and with that combination can deal with a larger than the snake. Boomstick: Ren also has two twin weapons called Stronflower. Two small daggers that can turn into guns. Aura also owns. Wiz: Ren was able to fight for a short time with Yang. But there does not have many feats. Boomstick: The man is very weak. Their resistance is very low and is the only team that has no Aura. Wiz: But Ren always be by his team Ren takes out his Stronflower to fight. DEATH BATTLE Pre-Fight (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance- Red Sun (Sundower Theme)) (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance-The Only Thing I Know For Real) Conclusion (Cues Jaune And Pyrrha-Little Game) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year